


Deadly Game

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AU, M/M, Mild Language, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer is feeling mean and wants to cause some pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Game

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the warning tags are implied, with the exception of language. This was also written and posted in 2008. All mistakes are mine.

He was feeling mean, more than normal. Today, Seifer wanted someone to bleed or to cry.

Unbidden, dark urges were sometimes wont to whiplash through his body; cries and sharp intake of breath from the pain he wanted to inflict.

On dark and rainy days, or maybe it was just his mood that was dark, the tall blond would sit and reflect as to why he'd want to cause pain. Pain to those who took him back with open arms, ill-judged and with no questions asked. Something from when he was under the Sorceress's control that lingered, or a sinister side brought out, coaxed out by the actions he committed as her Knight. 

Perhaps, perhaps not.

His tongue flicked against the back of his teeth in a quickening tattoo as green eyes sought out prey. His gaze darted quickly back and forth between the choices that were offered to him: Zell, too excitable. Irvine, he was too unknown, even though his mind gave fantasies of teeth biting into flesh, hard enough to draw blood, while a large calloused hand stroked at the sniper's cock - but no. He was still unknown. Not a toy he would play with now.

The scent of leather and coffee wafted by: Squall. The chocolate haired man would do nicely and as a bonus, he played this game before. No need to explain the rules or what was going to be demanded of him.

Seifer's voice came out thick and husky as he called Leonheart's name.


End file.
